This invention relates to burner apparatus, and more particularly to burner apparatus with a control means which operates upon a flame extinguishment occurring in the burner system of the apparatus to shut off a fuel supply valve. This type of control means is important for safety reasons to inhibit accidental explosion or fire.
The invention is particularly described herein in connection with a kiln, and the gas-fired burner system in the kiln provided for heating a chamber within the interior of the kiln. While the invention has thus been particularly described in the specification, it should be understood that with respect to certain features of the invention, such may be beneficially employed in other types of equipment.
There is a substantial market for gas-fired kilns usable by hobbyists, small manufacturers, schools, and like institutions for the making of pottery, tiles, and other ceramic articles. Kilns of this description are supplied as substantially complete packages, which are then installed on-site according to manufacturer's instructions. It is important under such circumstances that the kilns be simple to operate, and highly reliable in order to minimize maintenance requirements. Very importantly, safe operation is a prime consideration, in view of the type of customers involved and the liability exposure if an accident should occur. With kiln installation usually being done by independent installers located at the site of the installation, installation procedures should be simple to follow, and safety features incorporated with the kiln difficult to circumvent. An additional factor to be considered in kiln construction is that frequently operation of a kiln is accompanied with substantial accumulations of dust, which may adversely effect the reliable operation of various parts. And, as is frequently the case with competitively supplied products, price is an important consideration.
A general object of the invention, therefore, is to provide a burner system for a kiln and the like, with improved means responsive to flame extinguishment in the system for shutting off fuel supply to the system.
Another object is to provide an improved kiln featuring a burner system for heating the kiln, and a simple, reliable safety system which assures safe operation of the kiln.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a burner system for use, for example, with a kiln, incorporating a safety system which is substantially impervious to dust and like accumulations.
Yet another object is to provide burner apparatus including an improved safety system, which is relatively easily, installed and constructed in such a manner as to minimize circumvention of the safety system in the apparatus.
A further object is to provide for a burner system, a safety system which includes an electromagnetic coil energized by a thermoelectric current produced by a thermocouple associated with each burner in the system. The coils when energized actuate respective reed switch units serving to maintain a fuel supply to the burners in the system. A magnet system is provided including magnets brought into close proximity to these reed switch units to produce actuation of the switch units for start up purposes.